


Dai's Promotion

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ah this is sad, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dai finally gets what he deserves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi hatches a plan in the midst of his anger and Gai gets peace.KAKAGAI WEEK 2019 - Prompt: Jonin
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Dai's Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so i'm back with the angst, I made this a little AU and of course I missed the actual prompt meaning and turned it into something else but I told you Dai's treatment made me mad so I'm rewriting canon.

Kakashi was struggling. He shouldn't have been the Hokage but here he was, waist deep in Tsunade's old paper work probably 100% past due, bills from her debts and even some of the Sandaime's old work. Kakashi shuffled over to the pile Shizune pulled out. She said it was work that needed immediate attention. He sat on the floor and read over everything. He got so into the work he didn't realize the sun had set. He also didn't realize that a certain Blue Beast was in the room watching him from his chair.

"Kakashi if you sit hunched like that you will hurt your back." Gai's voice broke though Kakashi's thoughts and he jumped.

"Kami Gai you need a bell or something." Kakashi had to grip the edge of the desk to use to lift his seemingly old body off the floor. Once standing he cracked his back and rolled his neck. He was grateful for Gai, he probably would've fallen asleep on the floor. Kakashi didn't miss the soft chuckle that escaped his lover while he was cracking bones and grunting. He sounded like an old man at 33 and Naruto has no problem calling him out for his old man noises. Gai on the other hand loved them.

"Maybe if you left the office at a reasonable time, I wouldn't have to scare you." Gai wheeled closer to Kakashi. The Hokage turned and kissed his lover on the forehead, a sign of defeat. It was 10pm, well past the time Gai asked him to come home every day.

"I had some old paper work that was neglected. It's got an expiration date of 10 years ago." Kakashi waved his arm over the small pile in the corner, he had hardly made a dent. "Naruto had come in here this morning trying to help but he knocked down that pile all over the place and Shikamaru kicked him out." Kakashi motioned to the other side of the room with papers strewn around. "There's a mix of Lord Third and Lady Fifth's work in that and Shikamaru had just sorted through it, I felt bad so I let him go early to let off some steam." Kakashi rubbed his eyes while explaining to Gai his morning mishaps, fully defeated.

"Now Rival I know this needs to get done but you will make mistakes when your brain isn't all full power. You can sleep and then come back. I made dinner." Gai wiggled his eyebrows at the last part, knowing full well his husband was hungry. Kakashi laughed and let Gai lead him away.

The next morning Kakashi briefly forgot that he had a mess to look forward to in the office until he walked in on a disgruntled Shikamaru. The kid was chain smoking and shifting piles of work.

"Good morning Shikamaru." Kakashi was met with a grunt and a half assed greeting before motioning to the pile Kakashi was working on last night.

"That's the rest of the Third's papers. Some of them date back to before you were born, so they may not be as important. I also found a sealed file which is on top." Shikamaru looked up the Hokage and then back at his work.

The sealed file peaked his interest. Why would the Sandaime leave a sealed file in here? Kakashi grabbed the pillow off his office couch and used it as a back cushion as he sat down on the cold hard floor for another day in a row.  
He grabbed the file, bit his thumb and opened the seal. He wasn't expecting what was in it.

Maito Dai. Rank GENIN. KIA

The whole file outlined the thousands of reasons why Dai got turned down from the Chunin exams. First and foremost was his lack of chakra which Rock Lee already proved was possible and Dai could open the 8 Gates so that was bullshit. The second was his clumsiness in the field and Naruto made that null and void. The list carried on and on, until Kakashi had enough. There was no mention of him killing 4 of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist.

Now that Kakashi thought about it, there was no funeral, no head stone, no name on the Memorial Stone. It's almost as if they had swept his heroism under the rug. Word had gotten out but no one believed Genma or Ebisu. Gai was too distraught over losing his father to be called into the Hokage's office to give testimony. Kakashi knew there had to be another file. 

Kakashi stood up and told Shikamaru that he had to step out for a few minutes. The kid just waved him away.

____________________________________________________

The good thing about having full clearance was not needing to argue why he had to get into the records room. He waltzed right in and went straight to the Killed In Action section. It has grown since the war but Kakashi knew the date Dai had risked his life for Konoha. He found another file with relative ease. This one was thicker and it had more seals on it. Kakashi swiped his bloody thumb across the seals, breaking them all in one go.

Maito Dai Rank: GENIN KIA: [REDACTED]

Kakashi groaned. There was nothing but black lines destroying any information on Dai and his fight. Not even where his body was. There's only two people who would know what happened and he will get to the bottom of it or they will be out of the council. Kakashi slammed the drawer shut, grabbed the two files and booked it to the council chambers.

_________________________________________

"Maito Dai was an exceptional shinobi in the end, it was unfortunate that he hadn't been truthful with us." Homura Mitokado faked his despair and Kakashi hated the old man more with each passing minute.

"He didn't lie, he just never told anyone. Hardly a reason to hide his body and his existence from the entire village." Kakashi snapped back at the two oldest council members.

"Yes but it was needed. We couldn't let the village know that we almost got invaded by the worst group of criminals especially during war time. Who cares about Dai anyway, he was a nobody who could use the 8 Gates and that was all." Koharu Utatane chimed in.

"Tell me where you put his body." The Hokage had grown tired of the old council members already. 

"We put him in a coffin off by the site where he was attacked. There was hardly a body. Mostly dust."

Kakashi stood up and began to walk out before he turned to the sacks of bones in front of him. "You are dismissed from the council, all of your clearance is stripped and you will enter forced retirement. You seemed to forget who you are talking to. Dai is a hero whether you deem him a nobody or not. Enjoy the rest of your pathetic lives." He turned back around and left the room. He had to remember to tone his chakra down a bit, he was scaring the shinobi who accidentally put themselves in his warpath. The arrogant ex-council members had gotten so under Kakashi's skin, by the time he reached where they claimed Dai's body was he was fuming. He had to sit and control his temper.

Gai has been upset over the gag order on his father's death. No name on the memorial stone and no grave. Just a small marker near Gai's old family home. On the anniversary of Dai's death Gai stays inside mourning his father by himself, at least until Kakashi caught wind of it. As much as Gai has been there for Kakashi he couldn't leave him to mourn by himself. Remembering the task at hand Kakashi summoned his dogs, they remember what Dai smelled like.

"What's up boss?" Pakkun jumped from Bull's head to Kakashi's lap.

"We need to find Dai." The Hokage knew it was a long shot but Gai needed this.

Pakkun just nodded and they all set off. Kakashi looked around before peeling his mask off his face. He had a better chance of finding him with it off.

The sun was just setting when he heard Bisuke bark. Kakashi raced to the spot. Partially dug up thanks to Bull there was a rudimentary coffin. It took every ounce of power for him to not cry right there. The ninken and Hokage spent another hour carefully removing the coffin from the dirt. He didn't want to open it but he had to make sure. He only had to lift the top an inch before he saw the green jumpsuit and he promptly closed it. No doubt that was Dai. Now all he had to do was find a way to get his coffin back to the village.

"ANBU I need your help, since you're just watching me." Kakashi caught Cat, Boar and Bear. Hesitantly the ANBU guards helped carry the coffin to the ANBU morgue. Kakashi turned to Cat and asked him quietly to make sure a stone gets made. He had to run by a few more things before he can make it home to his angry husband. Cat agreed and Kakashi disappeared.

He made it home 4 hours late. He almost didn't want to enter. It's not like Gai will kill him over this but the sad look Gai throws on hurts him far worse.

"Kakashi why are you covered in dirt?" Gai was in the kitchen waiting for his husband to return home. "I went to the tower but Shikamaru said you were gone all day. What are you up to?"

"Maa nothing yet. I'll tell you soon though. Promise." Kakashi didn't want Gai to see the coffin. It was half rotted and the smell was worse. He needed a gravestone. He was glad that he had tasked Tenzo with sending the form to the shinobi that makes the stones, rushed order by the Hokage. Hopefully it'll be done by tomorrow. In the meantime Kakashi wanted to take a hot shower and snuggle up next to his husband.

Kakashi met Tenzo at the ANBU morgue the following morning. Earlier than Gai, which wasn't much of a shock, today was the day his father died so it'll be awhile before he gets up.

"So you got it?" Kakashi asked Tenzo.

"Yeah it's already at the cemetery, they even dug a hole. I also fixed the coffin, I tried making it nicer, and I sealed it shut." Tenzo opened the door and showed Kakashi the coffin.

"Thank you Tenzo. Let's get him to the spot." Kakashi requested the spot next to Neji. That way Gai doesn't have to wheel all the way across the cemetery to mourn his father and student.

While Tenzo and the rest of his ANBU entourage were taking care of Dai, Kakashi left to go to the Nara main house. Shikamaru did not appreciate getting woken up by the Hokage but given the circumstances he decided to hold in all his anger. He was the only one who could get the whole group of active Shinobi to the cemetery while Kakashi carved Dai's name into the memorial stone.

It only took Kakashi a half hour to carve his name into the stone so he had plenty of time to get Gai out of the house and do one more thing.

"Gai come on, I got something for you, but you gotta get up." Kakashi stepped over the wheelchair and over to his husband who was currently laying on the couch.

"I don't feel like going out." Gai buried himself further into the mound of blankets. 

"Maa please Gai, I know you don't want to but please, I promise this is worth it." Kakashi kissed Gai's cheek, the only part that was exposed. Gai only shrugged. Kakashi had an hour before the funeral starts and he wanted Gai to have some time alone with his father. "Come on." Kakashi moved the chair over to the edge of the couch. Gai sat up slowly and looked up at Kakashi, then sighed and got into his chair.

"Okay fine." Gai groaned as he wheeled over to the door. Kakashi leads his husband to the cemetery, through the headstones until he gets to Dai. He waited patiently for Gai to slowly arrive to the destination. It only took a minute before Gai realized what the headstone said.

"I found some old paper work the Sandaime neglected to file which lead me to the oldest council members to tell me where he was and why a gag order was placed. I lifted that by the way, seemed silly to keep it up, I also carved his name into the memorial stone, right where he should've been a long time ago. Gai, we owe Dai so much, I also wanted to have a proper funeral."

Gai was quiet for a few minutes. Kakashi was worried he made a bad decision, maybe his husband didn't want a funeral.

"Thank you," was all Gai could say before he was sobbing. He had wanted nothing more than to have his father home and in one place. Kakashi held Gai until he stopped shaking.

"There's uh one more thing." Kakashi kissed the top of Gai's head. "It's never been done before but I thought he deserved it. I made him a Jonin, so people can stop calling him the Eternal Genin. Anyone that can kill 4 of the legendary swordsman deserve more than just a title but I thought it was a start at least."

Gai didn't say anything for the rest of the time. He cried during the funeral but it was quiet tears. Kakashi told the crowd about the real cause of Dai's death, as if the rumors didn't already state it. He also told them that Dai died a Jonin, no one had to know about the truth except Gai, Shikamaru, Shizune and Tsunade. They would take this to their grave. Gai was silent the entire walk home and through dinner.

It wasn't until they were in bed when Gai said something to Kakashi.

"Thank you for everything. I've never felt so happy before, well minus our wedding. My father finally got a resting place and I finally have closure. I love you Kakashi." Gai snuggled up against Kakashi.

"He was like a second father to me, way cooler than my dad. I was so angry at how the whole situation was handled that I fired Homura and Koharu." Kakashi chuckled at the memory of the faces the old shinobi made before he had stormed out of the room. Gai laughed with him.

"I wish I was there to see that." They laid in comfortable silence before Gai spoke again. "All my precious people are in one place now."

Kakashi kissed Gai who gave him one last squeeze before they both fell asleep.


End file.
